


「陌」

by Crimanal



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimanal/pseuds/Crimanal
Summary: *pwp R18预警*脐橙预警allby





	「陌」

**Author's Note:**

> *pwp R18预警  
> *脐橙预警
> 
> allby

-1-

我有一个...小家伙。

-2-

他是一个小演员。

生得一副好皮囊，和一具完美的身体。

多少人觊觎他的身姿，可他终是我的。

-3-

我推开门，看见他套了一件纯白长衫，窝在沙发上，呆呆地盯着电视。

我走过去，从身后抱住他。

我埋头在他的颈窝，一股淡淡的古龙香水味绕在他的身旁。

他捧着我的俩，弯了眉眼。

他笑得样子是极好看的，眸光流转，耀着星辰。

他唇边有一颗痣，它跟着上扬。

我记得有人说，当你盯着一个人的眼睛看的时候是你喜欢他，而当你盯着一个人嘴唇看的时候是你想要他。

我承认，此刻的我，脑内尽是这种污浊的想法。

我的视线停留在他的颈部，我看见他无意识的滚动了喉结。

我相信我此刻的眼神必定尽是占有欲。见到的人不少会退缩。

可我的小家伙他没有，他只是环住我，问我吃了吗。

好吧，既然这样，那我就不客气了。

-4-

我就这这个姿势把他压倒在沙发上，不住的亲吻着他的唇。

温润如玉，我愿意细细琢磨。

他瞬间羞红了脸，推搡着我叫我去床上。

他娇嗔的模样真的是可爱至极，我忍不住叫自己多索了几个吻。

好吧，我又怎么舍得拒绝你呢。

-5-

床垫很软，我把他放下的时候他红着脸陷了进去。

我解开了我的衬衫，迫不及待的附身上去。

他扬长着脖子，我的齿间啮着他的喉结，他轻声哼着，嘴角不住的提高着一次又一次。

哦，宝贝，你再这样我会忍不住玩坏你的。

我的手伸入他的衬衫内部，漫过腰线。我尽可能表现的漫不尽心。

即便我露出了獠牙，显出了真实面貌，我的小家伙也不会嫌弃我的，对吧。

他很敏感，我手指每画过一处他都会微微的颤动。

我停留在他的乳尖，用手指轻轻揉搓，指甲蹭的时候他还会像小猫叫的那样柔软。

我玩弄着他的胸前两点，轻轻嘶咬着他的唇，青涩的胡茬骚的我微微发痒。

他就纵着我这么干。

我褪去他唯一的一件衬衫。

现在，他浑身的洁白都暴露出来无疑了。他完美的腰线勾勒着他的身姿。

他轻喘的声音足以让我神魂颠倒，失魂落魄。

而此刻，我便是了。

-6-

我轻咬着他的软件，细细磨蹭着，一只手去够床头的润滑剂。

另一只手，勾下了他内裤的边缘。

他手掌扣着我的背，我沾了点透明的液体，缓缓送入他身后的地带。

他的后穴很紧，可能是很久没做的缘故。

我只敢探入一指，小家伙怕疼的很。

手指四处按压，他呼吸逐渐显得冗长而繁重。

第二指指尖也进了个头，小家伙挠着我的背，小声嘀咕着叫我慢慢来。

宝贝，面对你，我怎能不心急。

我吻着他的耳尖低声叫他放松。

我说他太紧，他说我下流。

我嗤笑，指尖擦到一个凸起，我坏心的按着它。

他音调瞬间就变了。

果然，我还是了解这具身体的。

-7-

扩张差不多了，我的手臂刚伸出要去拿个套子。

他拦住了我。

小可怜的眼睛里水润的，又充斥着情欲。

他舔了舔唇，叫我进来。

-8-

我的性器抵在他的后穴磨蹭。

他弓起了背，修长的双腿盘在我的腰窝，把我向他的身体带。

我缓缓进入一个头，他身体瞬间僵硬，塌下了腰。

我双手揽住，指尖稍稍用了点力气叫他在我的手中。

我继续慢慢探索。

蹭到那一点时，小家伙整个人都拔了个高，哑着嗓子求着我还要。

我恶劣的问他叫我什么。

小家伙泪珠在眼睛里转着圈圈，轻声叫着我哥哥。

哥哥，哥哥，这一声声刺激着我脑中的腺体。

我加快了我身下的速度，一次次擦过那一点。

他的肠壁随着我的动作不断的收缩，不断的推挤，给予我快感。

我抬起他一只腿，架在我肩上。一边律动着一边啃噬他的大腿内侧。

留下了青青紫紫的点点，小家伙明显得享受着。额前的发被汗水打湿，嘴里的津液来不及吞咽，滑落到了床单。叫的一声比一声欢。

他的前端也傲然的抬起头，不断的涌着前液，我腾出一只手，上下给他撸动着。

不一会，他便交代了。

射了不少到我的小腹。

我滑过一抹，吞进口中。

还不错。

-9-

他的高潮无限严惩，可我的还没到。

我把他抱起来，上下颠倒了体味。

显然，我的性器在他的后穴搅动一番是不太好受的，他露出来惶恐的表情。像一只受了惊的兔子。

我捏着他的腰，一下一下撞击在他的内部。他腿抖地不成样子，泪珠盈睫。

我拭过他的泪，哑着嗓子嗓子哄着他。

“小白，一次，好不好？”

小家伙抽抽嗒嗒的点了点头。

哦，受了委屈的样子还真是怜人呢。

我有些克制不住自己了。

这幅样子若是被别人瞧了去可怎么办？

我能感觉到我不善的眼神正死死盯着他。

我的占有欲不亚于一个病娇。

小家伙趴在我身上，哭得不成样子，叫着哥哥，让我轻点，慢点。

我才反应过来，刚刚明明是我的思考，却附着在了行动。分明是整根拔出又整根没入。小家伙被前列腺高潮刺激地完全吃不消了。

我揉了揉小家伙的脸。

“对不起，小白。”

他摇摇头。

可我不能保证我下次还不会在犯。

-10-

我坐起身，把他抱在我的身上。

他头搭在我的颈窝，柔软的发擦过我的脖颈。

一次次顶入制高点，一次次侵略过敏感点。

他那根物什，颤颤巍巍的抬起头。射出一股白浊。

他的眼神瞬间空洞。

我知道他又到了

可是

夜，还长着呢....

 

-End

 

后续

我抱着小家伙去浴室清理，他哼哼唧唧的说的着我的坏。

我只是笑笑。

我躺在他身后，抱着他，手指玩弄着他的头发。

约莫是零点了。

窗外的烟花猝然绽放。

我低声在他耳畔

“新年快乐。”

“白宇”

我顿了顿。

“我爱你。”

 

-End


End file.
